Currently available of plastic sterilization cases have external metal or plastic latches attached thereto for securing a cover to the case. These latches require many moving mechanical parts to lock the case. The assembly of these latches onto cases is a very time consuming effort. Because of the many moving parts and complicated design of these latches they have a tendency to break over time. Another major problem with the existing latches is that because they are made from metal or hard plastic they have a tendency to cause the plastic in the cases to fatigue in the area where the latch grabs the material to lock it. Over time the latches will pop open if the case is dropped or banged due to the material fatigue on the cases.
Another problem with the existing cases is that the external latches protrude from the surface of the sterilization case. After a surgical procedure, instruments are repacked into the sterilization case and sterilized in the case. After the sterilization treatment, the case is wrapped in special surgical gauze to ensure sterility until the next use. Since these latches protrude from the surface of the sterilization case, they have a tendency to catch on and tear the surgical gauze, requiring resterilization of the case.
Also problematic is the amount of clearance room required to open the existing surgical sterilization cases in the often very confined space of the operating room.